


Miku & Len - Home Alone

by turtlbrdr



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shaving, Shower Sex, Squirting, Teasing, Urination, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlbrdr/pseuds/turtlbrdr
Summary: Miku and Len have volunteered to watch the house while the other Vocaloids are gone. A normal day around this house? Perish the thought, both of them use the opportunity to relax. Thoroughly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This, out of the three stories I had uploaded, is the longest and, in my opinion, the best. I had a lot of fun writing this.

**Miku & Len Home Alone**

A calm morning was upon the Vocaloid household. A peculiarity with respects to how disorderly the residential house turned dorm was on a normal basis. Indeed the idiosyncrasy resided within the fact that most of the residents had taken off together for a vacation weekend.

 

Two souls, however, heroically volunteered to stay home in order to keep track of the place. Granted, heroically probably wasn’t the word that could be used in the circumstance. As it happened, both Len and Miku had jumped at the opportunity to possibly be together and away from the others. Though their late night of helping the others pack their baggage weighed deeply on both of them, they had still managed to find their ways to Miku’s oversized bed.

 

The early hours of the morning were slept through until, finally, just after 9, Len finally began to stir. As he slowly became conscious he came to terms with three things: the sun was definitely up, he was in Miku’s bed, and he had a startlingly rigid hard-on. The last was dismissed, this was normal. The first and second could fight each other, but as Len could still her Miku’s soft breathing on the other side of the bed, he figured the best choice was his first. What’s the point of getting up before your girlfriend? Especially when no one else is home, when you could do with going back to sleep right next to her, and not have to worry about waking her up? After all, on rare occasion Miku was really tough to get up and he just didn’t have the ambition to see if today would be one of those near-hospitalization encounters.

 

He firmly opted to go back to bed, and after turning over and properly facing Miku, he slowly snuck up to spooning her before attempting to return to sleep. However, Len didn’t get back to sleep so much as he did just doze. Each time he awoke he found himself frustratingly hard against the pliable rump of his girlfriend. She could hardly blame him though, if she woke up right? Snuggled up to each other, only two thin layers of material separated their body heats, and Miku never failed to disappoint in turning both of them the fuck on when she herself rubbed up against him so lightly clothed.

 

The next time Len woke up was not of his own accord; instead he awoke to a sudden push as Miku pushed back up against him. Instinctually, he tensed the muscles in his pelvis and rode the wave of pleasure that the applied pressure offered him; ending with a grunt.

 

“Feels like you got started without me.” Miku said, whipping around and grabbing Len for a hug. Wrapping her legs around his waist she returned the favor of the morning by rocking her hips against him. “You realize that by agreeing to stay here you’ve volunteered to be my fuck-toy for the next how-many-hours until they get home?”

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Len replied, kissing her and setting off what evolved into nearly a minute-and-a-half of making out.

 

Hiding the fact that two people are a couple in a house full of people wasn’t the easiest thing in the world, even when you weren’t also traveling around and giving concerts across greater Japan. Every lone moment becomes an opportunity to get together for a quick session of relations. Bathrooms were the most common; an agreed upon time, a private bathroom, and sneaking away from the other members of the household became common fair. Maybe a hotel, where the rooms were broken up over sections and floors, they go to the other’s room. There was one time where there weren’t enough rooms, and they both “didn’t mind” having to share a room especially with two twin beds; one of those beds never saw a person that night, the other had plenty to share. An opportunity like this was to die for.

 

“Now before we get too far in…” Miku started, pulling back. “I’ve got to pee.” Rolling back around, Miku swung her feet down onto the side of the bed. As she turned for the door, she noticed Len also getting up. “Coming with me?”

 

“You’re not the only one that needs to go, you know?” Len replied, watching as Miku’s smile turned Cheshire.

 

“I thought you just wanted to watch me? Boys love watching girls pee, don’t they?” She joked, swinging open the door. Len had to act quickly to follow her through to the hallway to the bathroom. She noticed this and upon reaching the entrance took another opportunity to rib her lover. “This way to the show, sir!” She remarked as saccharinely as possible.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up.” Len replied, amused with her actions.

 

“Are you sure you want me to hurry up?” She asked, closing the door for the sake of routine. Then, as sultry as possible, she asked: “Now that you have me alone, what way do **you** want to see me do it?”

 

That voice, a slight purse of her lips, and the slight lean she took which showed a portion of her cleavage down her shirt, never failed to get a blush out of Len. He still was not used to just how lewd Miku could act when she wanted too. What this got Miku was around two seconds of stunned, blushing silence from Len; she really does like teasing him like this.

 

To that end, she took her teasing further; with a turn to face away from him, she made a show of swinging her hips around. “If you don’t act fast, the only place you’re going to get **it** is in my shorts.” She exclaimed, making sure to reinforce the double entendre intended within that sentence. She giggled after he replied.

 

“I, uh…I guess just normally.”

 

“Aw, you have a girl willing to do it in any position and you choose missionary.” She teased again, loving the blush that he was putting on. “Alright, come here.” She stepped over to the toilet. Len visibly hesitated, but followed her over anyway, after all he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the sight of her rear as she took off her shorts. Once she had sat down, Miku spread her legs, giving Len an unobstructed view of her delicate center. Despite his advertised reluctance Len took up a spot standing in front of her. “If you want to get a closer look you can, you know? I’ll try not to pee on you.”

 

“You’ll ‘try’ not to?” Despite the lack of reassurance he still sat down on his knees in front of her.

 

“It’s still early in the morning, and I’m really full.” Miku explained, resting her back against the toilet. All at once, she sighed heavily and a stream started with a small splash then continued uninterrupted. As Miku did her business Len, introspectively, noticed two things: The first was that Miku’s urine tended to dribble along her lips and thighs, making the task of relieving herself quite troublesome, he thought. Two, he recognized the look of her aroused lips.

 

Around 45 seconds passed before Miku’s stream came to a taper; she sighed heavily before rubbing her lower tummy and remarking: “I really needed that.” Rarely one to miss a beat (either in her personal life, nor her career), she grabbed a bit of toilet paper and presented it to Len. “You want to take care of me?”

 

“Uh, s-sure, how?”

Miku responded by gingerly placing the paper into his hand before leading his hand in motions across her front. Therein Len saw a chance for some bit of redemption, as she let him go, Len gave a few more swipes the final of which he applied a bit more pressure as he hit her apex. Miku lurched back and sighed, almost desperately, at the intense sensation Len had provided her clit. That was a small win as far as he was concerned.

 

“Naughty boy; I allow you to watch me pee, and you get rough with me.” She grabbed the collar of his shirt and aggressively pulled him in for a deep kiss. “Now, since you watched me, I want to watch you.”

 

“I-I can’t” Len replied, Miku was about to ask why, before he glanced down and she followed. While he had remained half-flaccid however, between teasing her and the intense kiss she had just given him, Len was now at full mast, tenting the front of his shorts drastically.

 

“Oh, that would probably make it difficult. You can’t pee with a hard-on can you?” Miku surmised, looking for vindication though in her thought. Len nodded. Honestly, he should have seen this coming; immediately after he nodded she pushed him down, his head nearly hitting upon the shower’s lip. “Then we’ll need to take care of this won’t we?”

 

Before he could even act, Miku was on the floor next to him, had re-oriented herself towards his crotch, and was taking down his shorts. He let out a gasp as his penis sprung free with such force that it slapped against his stomach. He had just begun to attempt sitting when he was overwhelmed by a wet warmth around his manhood. He could only assume Miku had taken him in her mouth and was diligently begun to suck him off. The sounds as she began her act confirmed that. Len was anticipating a relatively horny Miku today, it was only naturally, but fuck him she was being aggressive today.

 

His gaze fell upon her body, and followed it along her form. As his eyes made it to her rear end, Len noticed something; the pussy that he had so diligently cleaned only minutes earlier, was wet again, though the medium this time was different. The idea to help her with her arousal was met with a painful slap to Len’s arm, releasing him for only a second to chastise him. “No, I’m going to take care of this, you’re going to pee; then I’m going to fuck your brains out the rest of the day.”

 

Really aggressive today. This was a side that only Len saw, everyone else saw Miku as her sweet, polite, and friendly persona; little did they know that an aggressive, sexual beast lurked beneath, ready at a moment’s notice. It was when Miku showed this side of her personality that Len would actually fear for his life a little.

Maybe it was her ferocity, his climax was quick in coming and Miku only had to wait a total of a few minutes until he muttered out that he was coming. Len came off his afterglow, and was quick to look over to Miku. The sight he saw was intense. His girlfriend, laying on her side, was licking some of his cum –apparently she had released him too early, and caught some of his release- off her hands. At the other end her hips sat twitching, and a long stream of what was obviously her own girl-cum was seeping down her thigh. Coming without touching herself? Len had to admit that was sorta hot.

 

Though the interlude was quickly interrupted when a familiar twinge made itself apparent, now that he had cum, the need to make water was now more urgent than ever. “H-Hey, Miku…” His voice got a haughty grunt in reply, and Miku, whose task had completed, stared directly at him. “I-I can go now.”

 

Her voice strained sensually, “Perfect” and Len half-wondered if he’d be able to keep another erection at bay long enough to give Miku what she wanted and prolong his lifespan.

 

Len started to move, which prompted Miku to stop resting her head on his thigh; decidedly, he joined Miku by ditching his shorts as well as he stood up. He doubted she would let him keep them anyway.

 

As he stepping up to the toilet, Miku crept up behind him. She was taller than him, but only by a margin and to that end began to hang over him as she looked down, trying to get the best view. Suddenly, she spoke up. “Would you mind doing it in the shower so I can see?” He looked to his side and, surprisingly, instead of the lust-filled expression she had given him only a minute earlier, she wore one of intense curiosity. Len supposed this was fair though, with the countertop to the left and the wall to the right it really wasn’t an opportune location.

 

The shower on the other side of the room was much larger than normal showers; recently installed, and fed exclusively by a tankless water heater, this one was a total upgrade over the one that had occupied the position previous. It included a bench seat on one end; this is where Miku now sat down. Once situated, Len made an effort and at once, began his piss. Very quickly he tensed up and the stream was cut short when he saw Miku’s hand move in his direction.

 

“No, don’t stop.” Miku pouted. “I-I want to hold you while you do it.”

 

“If you start making weird movements while someone’s peeing, anyone would shut down.” Len exclaimed. Then there was that curious look again, similar to her pleading look, he couldn’t help but want to comply. Removing his own hand from his penis he motioned to Miku who immediately grasped him. She found it slightly awkward, if doable, from her position on the stool; which was ironic considering Len was thinking the same thing about his situation.

 

Taking slightly longer to start, Len finally was able to relieve himself, and spent most of the time studying Miku’s reaction. His expression of fascination punctuating the first couple of seconds, followed by an apparent decision of action. She began to manipulate and point him in many different ways, apparently deciding that the most interesting positon was just short of up. Before long however, his stream waned, drawing a sigh from Miku, and a bit dribbled onto her hand, which she flicked off into the shower, releasing him in the process.

 

Before could move however, Miku grasped him once again, and began to feel about his flaccid length. “Penises are so weird.”

 

“You seem fascinated by mine, however.” Len snarked.

 

Miku stuck her tongue out at him for that, and apparently decided to prank, or get back at him, or prove a point –Len could never figure out which- by licking him directly on the head of his dick. Considering her soured expression once she did, even she didn’t think it was that smart anymore, and demonstrated further to that fact by hanging out her tongue out in a disgusted manner, and emphasizing it with a “bleh.”

 

She stood up and immediately pushed past Len, grabbing the mouthwash at the medicine cabinet. Len watched as she rinsed her mouth with a bemused expression, after all, what had she expected?

 

“I know some people would do that for their lovers, but please don’t ever ask me to drink pee.” She deadpanned, to which Len equally as flatly replied.

 

“Gladly.”

 

“Now.” Miku started, and to Len’s surprise he saw that miraculous change happened. The sweet, politely, friendly personality was gone again, and Miku’s more sultry side came out. The look he was given suggested to him that this might hurt. Actually he was sure of that, it was going to hurt, she was going to break him, literally fuck him senseless as she had threatened to do only minutes earlier. “Shall we shower together?”

 

Len grunted in response, accepting his fate; throwing off his shirt, he began thinking to himself. As he did, Miku threw her shirt off as well. As he turned on the water, he pseudo-muttered “You need to wash your cum off your legs anyway.” He probably shouldn’t be poking the bee’s nest at this point, but goddamn it, if she going to kill him he may as well have fun with it.

 

He looked back as he entered the shower, and saw Miku with a deep blush on her face, though she quickly came back with: “Maybe I should have you lick it up?”

 

She wasn’t too long after him and at once they were both inside. Which for the first couple of seconds consisted of each one getting themselves wet under the rainfall system of the shower.

 

Surprisingly, Len made the first move. Miku loved having her long hair stroked, and helping her shampoo it would probably buy him a couple of seconds before she tries something lewd. So he did. Grasping the whole length of hair, Len first straightened it out, then grabbed the shampoo and quickly applied it. Miku damn near quivered through the whole thing; it was like she was getting off on this!

 

He’d finished washing her hair around five minutes later. While diligently playing with a bit of it, he leaned around his girlfriend to get a look at her face. What he found was her face flushed with lust and, looking down, he could see why: she was playing with herself.

“What do we have here?” He sultrily asked in her ear.

 

“I can’t wait any longer…” She whined, forcing herself back upon him. Len spun her around, and removed her hand from her snatch.

 

“Bad girl.” What Len got in reply was a desperate whine, and she prostrated herself against him, attempting to rub her center on his leg.

 

When their lips met, Miku decided to take the initiative she had earlier, nearly slamming Len against the shower’s wall. As she continued to hump his leg, his hands roughly took hold of her ass, sinking deeply, almost painfully in the flesh. Her clit throbbed painfully as it hit his leg hard, and she screamed as her second orgasm took her.

 

Len dutifully held her as she rode out the pleasure, still grasping on her ass, his rod rubbing painfully on her soft stomach. He couldn’t help it, as she came down from her high, she butted against him, squeezing his hard-on between them. In hindsight, she probably meant to do this. He immediately thrust back against the soft space and, once started, continued to hump her stomach in that manner.

 

Miku seemed to like such attention and wrapped her arms around his waist, subtly urging him on more. As Len’s hands repositioned, she suddenly gasped as his grasping had ended up with his fingers resting on her anus. Len quickly caught the hitch in her breath and capitalized on the moment and Miku was gasping again as he started to massage the sensitive pucker with the pad of his finger.

 

The sounds of her arousal played havoc on Len, who had to stop playing with her for a moment as his climax arrived. He came humping Miku’s soft stomach, spraying his semen between them. She reached down obviously trying to collect it, but before she could get any equitable amount, the shower had washed it away. Miku didn’t have long to ponder this though, as Len restarted his assault on her butt.

 

He liked the reaction he was getting from just touching her in this manner, he never knew her to care for anything concerning her backdoor at all. However, here she was, as he put a little pressure on with his fingers she rolled up on the fronts of her feet, gaining a couple of inches of height before relaxing again. Len was having such fun with this idea that he decided to try it further. Casting his eyes around he found the washcloth for the shower and grabbed, luridly he announced: “Such a dirty spot, we’ll have to wash that won’t we?”

 

Miku had naught a second to ponder the meaning of that before the sensation of Len’s fingers was replaced by the much-rougher washcloth. The sensation was unlike before, as Len pushed the cloth against her anus, the pleasure definitely began mounting. Then he began of push a little harder and all at once a familiar, but new, sensation started to wash over her. Her frantic pants changing to speech she relayed this.

 

“L-Len, keep going. It’s different…I-I think I’m going to cum. I think I’m going to cum from my butt. I didn’t think it was possibaALLLLL-AHH!” She screamed out as she slammed her hips against him and came once again, screaming the entire time.

 

This time Len helped her up, she didn’t seem to be able to support herself through this one. At the end, she slumped against him, eyes closed, trying to catch her breath.

 

Though naturally taller by six inches, Miku had fallen against him in such a way that she rested her head handily on his shoulder. Len used this to his advantage and lovingly placed kisses on her cheek and ear while she regained her senses. Len also used the opportunity to help clean her as well; after all they both did need a shower.

 

Carefully, he moved them both down to a position where she laid against him while he rested against the wall. Then, he took the rag, and combined with body wash, and set to work. Lovingly rubbing her back, though was as far as he got before she moved, once he set about washing her actual butt, she quickly turned around and laid back up against him. She concluded this motion by snuggling against him. He gave a quick chuckle then started again.

 

First he worked her arms, paying close attention to make sure that he got every inch for, as far as he figured, he was being scrutinized. Working his way up, even making sure to get under her arms, once he had soaped and rinsed he noticed there was a small bit of fuzz starting to grow out. Would Miku have to shave soon? Being a girl was tough, Len surmised. Though his fingers must have lingered a bit longer than needed. “Something wrong?” Miku sleepily asked.

 

“Ah.” Len started, he hadn’t expected her to talk so soon. “It-it’s nothing. I just noticed there’s some…”

 

“Fuzz? Yeah, it’s been a couple of days. Does it bother you?” Miku asked, her eyes open and looking up at Len.

 

“N-No, not at all. I just, I was thinking about how troublesome it must be.”

 

“No more troublesome than this.” She replied, raising her free arm to his face, stroking the very light stubble that had accumulated overnight.

 

“Still, you have more than I do. This, your legs, and your…”

 

“I suppose it is more troublesome in that respect.” Miku mused, closing her eyes sleepily again. “I suppose I should do it today. Could you get the razor after you get done?”

 

“Sure.” Len the set back to his work. In this position though, there were only so many places to go, and after Miku’s shoulders Len set down to doing the rest of her front. He respectively started on her mid-stomach first, and made extra sure to clean up where he had cum on her earlier, even though he was sure the water had gotten it already.

 

Next were her other features, namely, her breasts. Miku didn’t have the biggest bust in the house. But Len liked Miku’s size, there were small and fit neatly in the palm of his hand. Plus the small, pink nipples that topped them perked up and were sensitive in such a way that Len enjoyed playing with them, which was usually a sure-fire way to get her ‘fire’ started.

 

“Make sure you get under them too.” Miku murmured as Len began. This would prove to be a challenge. The aforementioned nipples were hard and Len knew from experience it wouldn’t take much to overstimulate Miku and cause her pain. So he started with her recommendation. Daintily taking her right breast into had, and using the washcloth to wash the underside. She didn’t seem to react and Len took this as a sign to continue with her left side in the same way. Now was the main task. For this Len took a bit of the gelatinous body wash in hand and set about washing the rest of her breast personally. Using a light touch seemed to work, and Miku seem to thrive at the touch and arched her back in response.

 

The fact that Miku was still finding pleasure even after was would be an intense session was curious to Len, especially since she had had no real break. He surmised that she would probably end up getting back into the mood. It was going to be a long day, not that he didn’t expect that, still. Luckily, Miku settled back down once he was finished.

 

The next portion probably wouldn’t help anything, naturally, there were two area’s left, Miku’s hips, and her legs. Len supposed that he would need to change position to get to her legs, and that doing her hips, or more accurately her pubis, would get him sexed up again. Not that he necessarily minded that, now that he was awake and ready for her, he’d just like to get this finished for his girlfriend before she did him again.

 

“I’m going to lay you down Miku, get your legs.” For that he received a low groan, but no objections, so he carefully reclined her against the side of the shower. While he was free however, Len figured he may as well grab the razor. He announced it to that effect and stepped out of the shower. When he returned he found Miku hadn’t really moved, she was probably dozing for the moment. “I have the razor.”

 

“Alright, I’ll do that just before we get out.” Miku replied, sleepily and slowly. Len considered his options, he supposed he could just help Miku with this, it was just under her arms right?

 

“I could just do it for you, if you want?” Miku opened her eyes a little. As much as Len couldn’t resist when Miku had that curious look on her face, Len also had a face like that, and Miku couldn’t resist it either. She loved that about him, when he looked like that.

 

“That’s a little weird you know, offering to shave a girl. But…” Miku raised her arms up. “Go ahead, if you don’t mind helping, I’m not going to tell you you can’t.”

 

“Any special way to do this?” Len asked, taking up a position besides her.

 

“Don’t cut me.” She replied, giving Len some degree of confidence. Given that he was used to shaving in a mirror, this was a breeze and Len quickly took off what little was here within a couple of swipes. Miku sensed he was done when she heard the razor clatter onto one of the holders in the shower, and gave in a little hug for it. “Thanks, I don’t think many people would offer to help like that.”

 

“Not a problem, is there anything else you want me to get?”

 

“Len, you’re my boyfriend and my sex-buddy, you can damn well shave anything you like as long as you’re gentle and it’s not my head. She replied softly, kissing his cheek before reclining again.

 

“I wouldn’t go that far. But I never mind help you out. Anyway, I’ll continue washing with your legs.” Sliding over to Miku’s feet, Len took on into his hands. He always found Miku’s dainty little feet adorable; which is a statement that Len always felt he would have to clarify if he ever said it out loud. He didn’t have a foot fetish, but it was simply that Miku’s feet, much smaller than his, were cute; as were many things about Miku.

 

Slowly, he began to work both feet. Copying the movements he often did while massaging them. As always he paid special attention to every part of them. Miku was someone who spent a lot of time on her feet, and she never failed to appreciate the massages that he gave them. He worked on them for around ten minutes all tolled. All the while Miku gave appreciative little whines when he hit particularly deep. Len was thankful that they were in this shower and not the one downstairs; they would have run out of hot water long ago.

 

Len slowly began to work up to Miku’s calves and once again she was silent. It wasn’t until he got to her keens that things changed any. As he finished the backs of her knees and was contemplating moving, Miku did instead. First she slid down the wall, placing her legs on Len’s lap, then moved her them to Len’s sides. The action, which left her inner legs completely open, left her pussy open to view. Len first stared at her sex, then looked up to her face, and found that she had her eyes open, with a sly smile on her face. Len decided to play along with this. Looking her straight in the eyes, he took the cloth to her upper legs, but only the front and sides, taking as long as he could. He could tell Miku was eager, the look in her eyes was becoming hungrier by the moment, but it was not only fun to tease her, but he also wanted to see how long she could stand it before pouncing on him.

 

The pace was maddening for her though, and soon she drew her legs back, really exposing herself. At this point she was practically begging him to fuck her, he knew this, and sought to tease her more. “Such a dirty girl with such a dirty pussy. I’ll have to clean this up before we do anything else.” Miku could only bite her lip, and lift her hips, her entire lower body left the ground as she desperately tried to get him to play with her.

 

Len decided that she had been teased enough as he roughly hooked his arms around her legs. She yelped as he brought her snatch up, and flung her head back when Len kep eye contact and took a first lick. He used his mouth to explore her; circling her clit, which he knew drew her absolutely insane at the best of times, here it had her squealing. It wasn’t hard to tell when her climax was coming, as Miku’s cries got louder and higher in pitch. So Len played that to his advantage as well.

 

He got her to the edge, to the point where he could even feel her tense up, and then stopped. She about kicked him, a quick look at her face showed an annoyed, almost pained expression. As Len sat back for a second, a new idea came to his mind. He’d probably reject it at any other time, but they were in the shower so it wouldn’t matter.

 

Before Miku could next vocalize her contempt Len leaned down and gave a tentative lick to her ass. Fucking hell, she reared up, nearly causing Len to bite his tongue. Len took this as a sign and continued. He used his arms to secure her and went to work, he found licking her there made her tense the sensitive pucker each time he did. Even so, Miku still wanted more, and used one of her feet to lightly kick him in the back. “Pussy please!” She groaned, making her demand clear.

 

Len smiled, happy to be driving her so mad. He found he was able to shift one of his arms around enough that he could play with her clit at the same time. Within seconds Len could tell Miku was going to break quickly under the dual assault.

 

Not even a minute later this was proven as Miku arched her back and came hard. Her voice first erupted in a husky groan, and then became a load squeal as the pleasurable climax took control of her entire body. She came so hard in fact, Len could feel a jet of liquid hit him in the cheek, which was weird considering she had never squirted before. “Len, hold me.” She breathed out as climax started to end.

 

Len used his arms to loop around her back, and pulled her close. Her head found its’ place on his shoulder once again. “I hate you…who licks a girl’s butthole?”

 

“You didn’t seem to mind.” Len replied; to which Miku saw fit to nibble on his earlobe in response. “Maybe we should try anal? OW!” That was not a nibble, she full-on bit for that.

 

“But anal’s dirty and weird, I don’t even know why I like you…playing with me like that to begin with.” Miku replied formally as she straightened up.

 

“Just a suggestion, lots of people do it.”

 

“Just, ah…I don’t know, give me some time with that, alright?” She nuzzled back into his neck. “Ugh, I have to pee again.”

 

“Just go.”

 

“I don’t want to move.”

 

“Just go, it’s the shower.” Miku peaked her head.

 

“You want me to pee on your dick, I’m learning all kinds of things about you today.” She teased.

 

“Or you could move or hold it.” Len fired back.

 

“No, no; you told me it was alright. Now you’re going to live with it.” Miku laughed. Len got to almost reply before he felt a change in the water temperature against his crotch. She was actually doing it, the little minx! Try as he did though, he failed to not get an erection, and by the of Miku’s short piss he was poking her butt with the head of his cock. “I’d say you enjoyed that.” She laughed haughtily before Len shifted their hips and she blushed intensely as his tip rubbed against her back end.

 

“And I’d say you enjoyed that.” Len smirked as Miku couldn’t keep eye contact. She averted his eyes when he looked at her. “Are you sure you don’t want to try, this is the best place to do it?” She went as red as a tomato. She wasn’t going to be honest right away, Len knew this, and as she opened her mouth to say ‘No’ he again shifted, causing more pressure to exert on her.

 

“F-fine, just do it.” She practically screamed. “B-but go slow, a-and only the tip, a-and don’t you dare cum inside!”

 

“Just relax.” Len mused, and aided that effort by moving her head and kissing her. She calmed down quite a bit due to that, and Len took that as a sign to start. But rather than just penetrating, he simply applied a bit of pressure. Miku seemed to start from this increase, and whined in response, but quickly settled back down. He repeated this a couple of times, he put in in a little more, and she’d relax and allow a little more in. But now was the final push, after this his head would be in her. So, he took it slow and arced his hips to enter her. He could feel her sphincter part and she gasped as his entire corona was drawn into her.

 

The first thing he noticed was how different it was to her pussy. The difference lay in the fact that the inside of her colon was soft, and the sphincter itself was the only thing he could say was really tight. Too tight in fact. Len opted to wait a couple of minutes and allow Miku to adjust to him; which, in hindsight, was a good idea because after a couple of minutes passed she had relaxed quite a bit.

 

Miku had told him not to go deeper than the tip, and while he would like to mess with her for so defiantly pissing on him, he had something else in mind for that. But this was going to be tricky. Slow movement was going to win here, so gently he adjusted himself and his head slowly came out, he could feel the tight ring of muscle stretch around his head, allowing him to slide almost completely out. Miku groaned and fell against him. Luckily there was a wall to support them from behind. Slowly he applied the pressure again and Miku groaned again as he entered her again.

 

Once Len had started he continued a couple of times and at that point he was sure Miku was fairly sold on the idea. He could only hope anyway, as she had buried her teeth into his shoulder to keep from screaming out load. It was painful for him, but not unbearable. What did escape was all manner of muffled moans, screams, and throaty and shrill whines.

 

Five minutes in and she dug her nails into where she was grabbing him, he took this as a positive sign, though fearing what would happen to him as he progressed further. But he really couldn’t complain, as much as she was feeling it, it was starting to feel really good for him as well. One would think that such a slow penetration would be unable to cause an orgasm, but fuck, Len was feeling it, as was Miku. It was a race at his point, to see which would cum first from the interaction. And it was not going well for Len; he had to try with every fiber of his being to keep from picking up his pace or plunging himself deep into her. He could feel it coming though, in himself, and through Miku’s bite – The girl would draw blood at this rate.

 

Just a couple of more time and he would lose it, he was sure. “Miku, I’m going to cum.”

 

“Me too, do it outside.” He began the next one and suddenly felt Miku’s anus clamp down on him, and she gave a shrill squeal.

 

He pushed back in, prolonging her climax and causing him to hit his as he reached tip deep into her. But contrary to Miku’s wish he didn’t pull out. “This is for peeing on me.”

 

Miku could only barely mutter out “Wha-“ before he release inside of her and she felt the warm of his cum hit her colon. She couldn’t tell you why, but for whatever reason it set her off again. And Len’s ear rang from her scream, his world was then torn between cumming inside her and concern for his hearing. Cumming, however, took precedence as his orgasm flowed through him, leaving him breathless.

 

Len’s afterglow left him in a daze for several minutes, so much so he only just noticed when his flaccid length fell from her, and at least until he felt a sharp pain run through his shoulder, looking over, Miku was latched onto his shoulder. “Miku…”

 

“You asshole!” She said as she released him, blushing furiously. He could only have expected that she would be mad about this.

 

“Miku, I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re sorry, what am I supposed to be!” Miku yelled, confusing Len for a moment. “I- I told you not to do it, and you still did! B-But the worst part is that I-I liked it! I’m such a pervert, I came to you cumming in my ass!”

 

He opted to pull her into a tight hug, which helped as she calmed down relatively quickly. If only to start something else. Len jumped again as he felt her had grabbing his dick. “This-this thing is the problem. You and your fucking dick make me feel so hot.” She yelled as she half-heatedly jerked him.

 

“You, You’re going to fuck me with this thing proper, and make me feel normal again!”

 

Len could only wonder why it was ending up like this. Before he could put too much thought into that, he was jerked up into standing by his girlfriend. Who wordlessly shut the water off and led him out by his appendage.

 

Miku pulled him right past their clothes, but Len didn’t find a problem until she nearly ripped off the bathroom door. “Miku, clothes!” He yelled, rearing back and breaker her hold on his cock for the moment.

 

She retaliated by grabbing his arm and dragging him onward. “Don’t care!” So she didn’t, and though her perseverance drug both of them, still dripping wet, into her bedroom. She slammed the door behind them and Len never got a chance to act before she pushed him onto the bed, dazing him.

 

Quickly he felt her above him, straddling his hips and embracing him tightly with a kiss. Miku’s intensity didn’t stop there, after about the third or fourth time they broke for a breath Miku bucked her hips against his. The only problem was that Len wasn’t immediately erect, and she ended up only humping his relatively limp cock. Undeterred, however, she started to get into a rhythm of grinding herself across his rod, and she was shortly rewarded for efforts.

 

As Len started to get hard, Miku’s efforts had to change and she quickly switched from humping his dick to rubbing it’s erect length on her lips, closing her legs she was using her thighs to manipulate the pressure for both of them. Soon enough, she tired of this, and without too much warning, shifted her hips and put his tip right inside of her. Both gasped as she did, and the animalistic lust that Miku had pelted Len with was reciprocated back to her as they both adjusted a small bit and both started to go at it.

  
            Miku’s orgasm was quick in coming, and before a couple of minutes had passed they both could feel her start to tighten. “A-are you close?” She asked breathily.

 

“No.”

 

“Let’s stop for a second.” She said stopping for her movements, Len stopped a moment later, just as he felt her muscles tighten rapidly. They rested for a few seconds as she moaned and whined as she came down from her near-climax. “I don’t want to cum unless it’s together.”

 

“You’re assuming we both still have that kind of control.” He pumped his hips once and she gasped. He again waited for her to come around.

 

“Change?” She asked, referring to their position. “You can choose.”

 

“I suppose; against the wall?” She blushed, but complied with the order. Slowly, she pulled off of him, savoring each inch that came out of her. Once out, she gave Len another kiss before rolling off to the side.

 

As Len go up, he could already see her taking the position. As he approached her, hands above her head, that and her chest were pressed up against the wall; her back sloped back and down and she dutifully presented her ass as she spread her legs.

 

Len approached, and took hold of her by wrapping his arms around her waist, his cock nestling into the cleft of her butt. Instead of teasing though, he quickly took one of his hands and gasped himself between her legs, and placed his tip against her slit before driving in again.

 

The both liked this position, though Miku wouldn’t admit it, and took to it with fervor as they began to hump each other. Len loved the view of her out-thrust hips and being able to reach and play with her front as they were at it. Miku loved the way he would hit her g-spot, and the way he would play with her clit. Before long, Miku was tightening up again. “Len”

 

He didn’t respond.” Len, stop” Miku repeated, but she was getting closer. He wasn’t stopping! Right after, he struck her deep, and she nearly felt her control leave, her climax was approaching. “L-Len” She shouted, following with a strained whine. Just then he stopped, right as she felt the first contraction coming. “D-don’t move, I’m so close.” She got a grunt in response.

 

For the first second, nothing happened, and Miku could feel her center relax somewhat. But then she was aware of a small throbbing. What was it? He wasn’t cumming. Miku quickly felt herself tensing up again. “Don’t move.”

 

“I’m not.” But if he’s not moving, what is it? With her climax quickly approaching Miku could only anticipate it coming. Realizing only too late that the pulsing she felt was his heartbeat reflected in his erection.

 

“N-No!” She cried out in futility, her last moment of vision before closing her eyes; then she exploded.

 

Len felt the first squeeze, and then grunted as her climax grasped him hard. She screamed as she came and within seconds Len, who had also been close before, crossed his threshold as she writhed around his member. True to the last time, as Len’s sperm flowed into her, Miku hit another climax and thrust her hips forward in instinctive desperation, nearly causing him to fall out. Len retaliated by grabbing her hips again and slammed her back down on his rod.

 

For what seemed like hours the two continued to cum on each other, but finally culminated as both slumped onto the wall and Miku respectively.

 

“Mmmmmmm~…” That was really one of Len’s favorite sounds; Miku’s satisfied mumbling after a “job” well done.

 

 


End file.
